(5)
MountainClan is a colony of cats which mainly inhabit the vast summits, and are recognized for their hunting abilities. With long tails and hooked claws, they are excellent climbers and are incredibly well balanced. These cats generally possess athletic and robust builds, with broad shoulders and big paws, along with thicker fur. They consider themselves extremely close to StarClan, both spiritually and physically, living in the mountains with a clear view of Silverpelt. Cats of MountainClan are not ones to surrender in battle- they are fiercely courageous and loyal. They are rather knowledgeable of Twolegs due to observing them from their territory, though they are not fond of Kittypets. INFORMATION Founded by Baphxmet, MountainClan is a traditional domestic cat Clan identified by black tags, and is to be opened on April 1st, 2018. MountainClan is intended to have a more realistic approach, staying as true to the original Warriors series as possible. That being said, the Clan itself is fluid and flexible; it does not conform to any realm. It is currently the home of 5/35 cats, with recruitment open as of present. CLAN ROSTER YARROWSTAR ● BAPHXMET BEARCREEK ● SILVERBIRDFEATHERZ CLOUDFROST ● RIVERWHISTLER FALLENGAZE ● CHEEKYLITTLEFOX NEWSLETTER - ● - - ● - - ● - CAMP TOUR MountainClan's camp is located in a large hallow surrounded by pointed boulders and undergrowth. Established in the center of the camp's clearing is Highrock, with the Leader's den beneath it. A few fox lengths away is a medium-sized cavity in the earth is shielded by a verdant, cracked boulder, leading to the Medicine Den. The Nursery is located in a small dugout beneath an overgrowth of shrubs, offering shelter to MountainClan's youth. Next to this is the Elders' den- an insulated, moss-covered log, the entrances draped with lichen and vinesWarriors and Apprentices both sleep out in the open, their dens only secured by clusters of tall grass and shrubs. THE SUMMITS MT. SHIVEER description here xd MARSHWOOD BALLOOSH Surrounding MountainClan's camp is a territory known as Marshwood, described as a woodland with swamp-like qualities. Small, shallow bodies of water are scattered across the land, with a few twisted cypresses here and there. It is rather open and unprotected, making it susceptible to mudslides. On the edge of the territory resides 4 small twoleg dens. WARRIOR CODE 1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. 3. Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. 4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. 5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. 6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. 7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. 8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. 9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. 10. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. 11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 12. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. 13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. 14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. 15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. 16. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. TAKEN FROM THE WARRIORS WIKI GENERAL RULES ACTIVITY: In order for a Clan to properly function and roleplay, it needs to have active members who are willing to get on when needed. MountainClan requires members to be active at least once a week. If a member is inactive for 2+ weeks without notice, they will be removed from the roster. LOYALTY: Loyalty is a crucial factor of having a stable, successful Clan. By no means will double-clanning be tolerated within MountainClan. With this, if a member leaves within 3 days of joining they will be put on the blacklist along with double-clanners. DRAMA: Out of roleplay drama is bound to happen. However, the way to keep this from happening is simple- be respectful to people, regardless of their in-roleplay rank. Another factor of this is in-roleplay drama. All dramatic plots must be approved by the Leader before they are followed through with. AVATARS: Please note that MountainClan strictly uses wolves for all ranks. CHARACTER CR. PHYSICAL: Characters should not have abilities outside of the ranks of an average MountainClan cat. For example, a character may not be extremely good at swimming or specialize in swiftness. With this, characters may not have 'powers' or abnormal amounts of strength. PERSONAL: The mindsets of MountainClan members vary from cat to cat. A member may be more aggressive or more mellow than others, and that is completely acceptable. What is not acceptable is having a psychotic, evil, or corrupt character unless it is called for in a plot. NAMING: Unless a character is a former kittypet/loner, they may not have unrealistic names such as 'Mochafrost' or 'Dragoneye'. It is strongly suggested that names are kept as realistic, and are within the knowledge of an average Warrior. SWITCHING: Members of MountainClan are only allowed to switch characters once a month. This is to prevent confusion and instability within the Clan. If a high rank switches their character, they will be demoted from their position. LEADER DEPUTY MEDICINE CAT MEDICINE CAT AP. SENIOR WARRIOR WARRIOR QUEEN ELDER KIT APPRENTICE